


These Tortured Moments

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Wall Pinning, mentions of cheating, you know it was only a matter of time...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: "I don't know why I'm wasting my breath." His mouth was a hard edge as he glared at Lukas. 
--
Angst moment for Philkas while they're in the city.





	

"Why are you wasting time with Rose if you're not into her?" Philip asked suddenly.

They were sitting on a bench outside of the club, watching the night move around them. Lukas had been studying their hands wrapped around each other. He didn't look up at Philip as he shrugged.

"You know why." He mumbled.

"No, I don't." Philip shifted so he could face Lukas properly.

"I mean.. I get that you're not ready to come out but still. You're stringing her along." Philip argued. He pulled his hand out of Lukas' grasp.

"It's not fair to her." 

Lukas looked out at the street, watching the cars whiz past. He knew what he was doing to Rose wasn't fair. He knew he should break it off with her.. but he was scared. What if she tried to dig into why he was leaving her? What is she saw him and Philip start to hang out and put everything together? What if she found out he was into Philip? He couldn't risk it. 

"It's not fair to me either." Philip's voice was quiet. 

Lukas glanced at him then. He was looking down at his own hands. Lukas had never seen him look so small. But in the next moment, Philip had balled his hands into fists. His eyes snapped up to meet Lukas'.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my breath." His mouth was a hard edge as he glared at Lukas. 

"Philip-" Lukas started but the other teen had pushed himself off the bench. 

"Hey wait!" Lukas exclaimed, reaching out for him.

Philip ignored him. He trudged down the sidewalk back to where they had parked the bike. Lukas jogged after him, mind racing. He hadn't meant to make Philip feel like he was using him... He was confused! He didn't know what was expected of him. Was this the type of life he wanted? He didn't know! He just... He just needed patience from Philip while he figured everything out.

They turned a corner and without warning, Philip spun around. Lukas wasn't expecting it when Philip's hands dug into the front of his shirt and shoved Lukas against the brick wall. His breath pushed out of him on impact, eyes going wild for a moment.

Philip was looking at him with a fierceness Lukas had never seen before. He wasn't the soft, murmuring Philip. This was... this was different. Philip looked dangerous. 

"Why do you keep toying with me?!" Philip demanded. 

His hands were pushing Lukas, pinning him against the wall. His face was all hard edges and shadows. And Lukas' head was spinning. He brought his hands up, tangling them in the fabric of Philip's shirt and did the only thing that made sense to him.

He crashed his lips against Philip's. 

He tasted the fire behind every point Philip was making. He knew what he was doing was shit. He knew he needed to deal with what was happening between the two of them. But he needed Philip's help. He was drowning in his insecurities and Philip was the only lifeline he could see. 

He held Philip desparetly, gasping into his mouth while Philip wound his arms around Lukas. 

And when they finally separated, Lukas didn't actually let him go. He simply pressed his forehead against Philip's, unwilling to let the space crawl back between them.

"Don't give up on me." Lukas whispered.

 


End file.
